How To Lose a Job in Ten Days
by RynUhara
Summary: Inspector Shimotsuki Mika is the new rookie on the job, but she's not aware of the reason behind her assignment to Division One of the CID. She starts to suspect an inappropriate relationship between one of her partners and Enforcers and is determined to expose them. Of course, the couple becomes aware immediately, and they decide to have a little fun. (Shinkane) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't sleep.

Thoughts were taking over her mind, and she just couldn't put her tablet down. Once she read the first article on the matter, she was hooked.

He, on the other hand, just wished for her to put the damned device up and get some needed rest.

"Kogami, there was a woman who got pregnant with two babies at one time. Not twins, but TWO babies because she had two uteruses." The inspector said, poking his bare back to make him wake up for the fifth time since he had gotten in bed. "Do you think that's why I'm gaining weight so fast? Can we handle two babies at once? Can-"

"Akane." The enforcer glared up at his lover. "What does it say that the chances of having two uteruses are?"

She read further down.

"One in five million."

"Now, I highly doubt that there are two babies on the inside of you. The doctor confirmed that there is only one heartbeat. One heartbeat means one baby."

"You're right…"

Kogami rolled his eyes and turned back on his side.

Akane kept scrolling on through different stories of different women's pregnancies. She covered her hand over her mouth when she saw the next story of a woman getting pregnant while she was pregnant.

'She is only one of 32 women ever known to get pregnant during a separate pregnancy.' The young inspector sighed with relief when she read that statistic. She couldn't believe all of the things that could happen while she was pregnant.

She knew it annoyed Kogami to no end with her worrying, but she just couldn't help it. How could pregnancy be considered something normal? Another life was forming on the inside of her, for crying out loud! She had a right to worry.

She rested her hand on her abdomen that had barely started to show that she was carrying a child. If anything, she just looked like she had gained some weight.

"You know." Kogami yawned, looking over his shoulder. "You're going to be sleeping at your desk again tomorrow if you don't go to sleep soon."

Akane looked at the clock. It was almost midnight, and they both had to be in their division's office by 6:30 to relieve Ginoza and his team.

"Plus, the new rookie you're training will be reporting as well. Don't you think that it would be a bad example?"

"I get your point." Akane groaned, shutting off her tablet.

Kogami pulled her down gently by the waist to his chest. He liked it when she was close. It made him rest easier to know that if something happened, she was already in his arms and he refused to let her go.

"There was a woman who had the hiccups 24/7 the last four months of her pregnancy."

"Akane. Go to sleep."

…

"Some women don't know they're pregnant until 30 weeks."

Kogami put his hand gently over her mouth. "Shhh."

She finally got his point and gave up, letting herself drift to sleep.

—-

The new rookie felt out of place already. She had just met an irritated Inspector Ginoza Nobuchika, who apparently was not supposed to be the inspector on duty.

The orange haired enforcer was already at his desk fooling around with a game when she came in. The tall and dark man had come in five minutes after she had gotten there.

He had nodded to her and gave her a causal "hey" to let her know that he had acknowledged her presence, but went straight to the inspector that was glaring daggers at the approaching man from his desk.

"Where is Inspector Tsunemori?"

"She was making an acquaintance of my toilet this morning, so she's running a little behind." The man explained.

Wait… Was this one an inspector, too? Were there really four inspectors in this one division? That would be the only reason he would have talked about the other inspector using his toilet, right?

Mika casually sat in her chair, trying not to make it look as if she was purposely listening to her senior's conversation.

"So, you're our new boss, huh?" Kagari suddenly asked, making the young inspector jump in her seat.

The brunette glared at him. She had heard that these enforcers were nothing but dogs, and that under any circumstances they did not associate with one another.

"What's with the sour look?" The enforcer asked. "I was just gonna say that you must be pretty good to get to your position at your age. Sheesh."

Inspector Shimotsuki stuck her nose in the air and turned her chair in the opposite direction, making it plain to this thing that she would not talk to it unless she had to.

"Sorry I'm late, Inspector Ginoza." A voice said from the doorway as the door slid open.

Mika turned her attention to the doorway and saw a brown headed woman bowing out of respect to Ginoza.

"It's about time. I have been waiting half of an hour for you to show, Inspector Tsunemori."

"Sorry about that." The woman said, walking all the way in to the room.

"Are you feeling better?" The man that had walked in after Mika had went to the inspector and looked at her for a moment.

"I'm fine, Kogami." The woman gave a reassuring smile.

Inspector Ginoza got up from his desk and approached his partner.

"I am well aware of your condition, Akane, but please don't make this a habit."

"I'll do my best to try harder next time. I promise."

The man gave her a little more of a relaxed look. "Good. I leave everything in your capable hands. Have a good shift."

Once the inspector had left, the one who was now in charge put her things at her own desk and turned to Mika.

"So, you must be our new rookie." She greeted with a smile. "Welcome to Division One."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Mika said, standing and giving her senior colleague a bow. "I am Inspector Shimotsuki Mika."

"Well, Ms. Shimotsuki, I apologize for making you wait for so long."

"It was no problem, really."

Akane sat down in her chair and pulled up some stuff on her computer screen.

"It says here that you are still a minor."

"Yes ma'am." Mika nodded.

"What kind of minor chooses to dive in to a job like this?" The inspector asked, looking to the rookie.

"Sybil had thought it was appropriate."

"Yes, that does make sense, but there has to be a reason to make you be assigned to do something in criminal investigations so soon."

"Inspector Tsunemori, you are aware that Inspector Shimotsuki was involved with the Oryo Rikako case, right?" The dark headed man asked from his desk.

"Yes, Inspector Kogami." Mika nodded. "I was close friends with two of the victims."

All three people in the room stared at the rookie in shock.

"What? Is there a problem?" She asked.

"I think you have it wrong, here." Kogami said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. "I'm not an inspector."

"Wait? You're an enforcer?" Mika gawked at the man.

"Yeah." He sighed. "No one has called me 'Inspector' for four years, now."

The young woman turned back to Akane. "How can you let a dog speak up so freely like that?"

Akane glanced and both Kagari and Kogami, who were watching to see what the inspector would do because of the rookie's words.

"I don't know what you were told in the academy, but all enforcers are human just like we are."

"Human? They're criminals! Tools for our use! How can you call them human when the reason that they exist is to hunt down their own?"

"Ms. Shimotsuki, I advise you to think before you speak. Enforcer Kogami and Enforcer Kagari are both two of the four enforcers in our division, and they both do amazing jobs. They also still have the ability to hear your words."

Both inspectors had their eyes narrowed at each other when an alarm went off.

"Attention. There is an elevated stress level in Shinjuku in block C. The on-duty inspector and available enforcers are required for intervention on the scene."

"Okay, let's get going." Akane said, grabbing her jacket and leading the team out.

Once they had gotten to the specified area, a drone ejected each of them Dominators.

Mika stared like a dumb puppy at hers while it went online.

"You'll get used to it." Kogami told her, causing a scowl to emerge on her face.

"He's just trying to help you, you know." Kagari glared. "If you want our respect, I would be a little bit nicer if I were you."

"Okay, you three, that's enough." Akane gave them all a look. "Now, the reports are stating that the man that we are looking for is Satsuma Keiji. A drone flagged him down, and he took off somewhere, refusing to get treatment. If we find him soon, hopefully force will not be needed."

"Understood."

"Okay, Kogami go with Inspector Shimotsuki. Kagari, you're with me. Whatever you do, do not get separated."

"Right."

The two groups went their separate ways, blending in with the people on the streets.

Kogami did as he was told, making sure to stay at Inspecror Shimotsuki's side as they went through the street. He quickly dragged her to a nearby alleyway, almost causing her to shout, but he put his finger to his lips and pointed towards the back.

The two carefully proceeded. Once they got to the end of the alley, Kogami paused to look at a crate that was sitting in front of them.

"Hold on…"

He put his Dominator in the back of his waistband and began to move the bulky thing.

"Yeah. I thought so." He said, tapping on his communicator.

"Shepherd 2, this is Hound 3."

"Go ahead, Hound 3."

"There is a crate in the alley to the right of Kosa that covers a line leading in to the sewers. This is near the place that the drone flagged the suspect down. Do you wish for me and Shepherd 3 to proceed?"

"Just wait for me and Hound 4, okay?"

"Copy that."

Kogami knelt on the ground and looked at it. He was sure that the crate had been moved recently. It wasn't all that hard to move, so he was sure that the suspect could move it back over the hole before he descended.

"It just had to be the sewers." Kogami sighed. "Those fumes won't be good for her at all."

"I can handle it, thank you." Mika glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Kogami said. "I was talking about-"

"Okay, show me what you got." Akane interrupted when she appeared in the alley with Kagari.

"The crate looked as if it was moved earlier, so when I noticed that, I moved it again to see what was under it."

"You're sure he went in?"

"Has Ko been wrong before?" Kagari smirked.

"Okay, let's go." Akane agreed -and started to move past them.

"Wait." Kogami said, putting his hand on her shoulder and pulling her back.

"What is it?"

He leaned near her ear and whispered something that Kagari and Mika couldn't hear.

"… You're right, but-"

He cut her off with more whispers, causing her to sigh in defeat.

"Fine." She turned to the other two members of the team. "You three are going to go in. I am going to track your movement from up here."

"We already have a map of the system, so we are all three going to split up and corner him." Kogami explained.

"I'll be up here, waiting to take him in."

"You're going to let them split up from me?" The rookie asked.

"They can be trusted." Akane said, nodding for the two enforcers to proceed in to the sewers.

Inspector Shimotsuki glared at her partner as she went in after the two enforcers. She was not happy with the way her colleague interacted with the dogs at all.

—-

Division One returned to the PSB after a successful capture of the suspect. When he had come out of the sewers, he had been covered in the contaminated water.

Kogami and Kagari were at his toes as he made it to the surface where Akane was waiting with her Dominator drawn. When the smell of the man hit her, she didn't take time to talk him down. She pulled the trigger on the Dominator, and ran to the side while Kagari put the suspect in restraints, so she could throw up.

Mika came out of the sewer just in time to see Kogami at Akane's side, rubbing her back while she lost her breakfast.

She avoided looking at either her partner or the enforcer the whole way back to the PSB. She was starting to see that the relationship between the two was much more than that of just an inspector and enforcer should be.

Akane had gone to change her clothing somewhere in the building, and Kagari took the suspect to be processed and given treatment. That left Kogami and Inspector Shimotsuki in the Division One office alone.

"That was a pretty easy job for your first day." Kogami said as he typed up a report on the events that had happened earlier.

"Look. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but I am not Inspector Tsunemori." Mika glared at the enforcer. "Don't think I'll be treating you in the same way she does."

Kogami looked at her for a moment, taking in what the rookie was saying.

"I don't know what you know about our division or the things that you have heard, but Inspector Tsunemori is the reason you were assigned to work with us. I think you should be acting a little kinder when it comes to the choices that she makes." He said. "She takes her job seriously, and you are beyond lucky to be her stand in when she takes her leave in a few months."

"Stand in?" Mika looked at him confused.

"Forget it." Kogami said, turning back to his screen. "The Inspector will tell you when she wants to."

"Tell me what? Is she sick or something?"

"Sorry about that." Akane said as the doors opened. "How embarrassing of me to get sick like that while we were apprehending a suspect."

"It's fine." Kogami said, still typing away on his tablet.

"Remind me to eat something light from now on." She said as she sat down.

"You're eating just fine."

Inspector Shimotsuki watched the way that the two interacted with each other.

They went back and forth as if it was a normal thing for them to talk about her eating habits, and the way he defended Tsunemori when Mika had said something out of line about her seemed weird, too.

There was something going on between the enforcer and inspector, and she was going to expose it to Inspector Ginoza and the Chief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ko, do you have any money on you?" Akane asked, licking powdered sugar off of her fingers.

"You want more food? That was your third pastry just now."

"I can't help it. These things are like heaven to me."

"Alright." He rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Kogami and Akane went to the vending machine. When he put money in, he got really close to her.

"You've noticed the rookie following us all day, right?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, are you planning on telling her anything anytime soon?"

"Nope." She smirked, pressing the buttons to her desired snack choice.

"And why not?"

"I think it will be interesting to watch her put two and two together."

"Don't you mean you and me?" He chuckled.

"Admit it, you're having fun with this too."

"Maybe just a little." He said, pulling her close and kissing her neck.

"Oh, so we're playing that game?" She smirked and leaned back.

Mika thought that she was concealed by hiding around the corner of the break room's wall. She watched everything with wide eyes. Inspector Tsunemori and Enforcer Kogami were obviously sleeping together in secret!

—-

It was only 1:15. Their shift didn't end until 7:00. It was quiet for the most part, so Division One were all doing their own thing in the office.

Kagari was playing his game again, and Mika was pretending to be reading her computer screen while she watched Kogami and her senior colleague.

Akane and Kogami were at Akane's desk reading something. It was obvious that Kogami was bored with it, but Akane wouldn't keep her eyes off of the screen.

"Look. Are you going to keep on looking up these stupid articles?" The enforcer asked, keeping his voice low to keep their conversation between the two of them.

"No. It's important to know as much information as possible." Akane said, tapping over to the next screen.

"Couldn't we go do something more… Interesting?" Kogami smirked, casually brushing his hand against her arm.

"This says that it's possible to be pregnant for over a year." The inspector said, ignoring his advances.

Kogami rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "That's nice, Akane. Because your tiny body can so take being pregnant for a year." He said sarcastically.

"Well, it's happened before." Akane hissed. "Don't get sassy with me."

"That's it." The enforcer said, grabbing her arm. "We'll be back, guys."

"Have fun~" Kagari chuckled.

"Where are you going?" Mika asked, standing up fast.

"To have a private meeting."

The door shut, leaving Mika staring after them, dumbfounded that Inspector Tsunemori would allow a dog to drag her around like that.

"Get used to that." Kagari said from his desk. "They tend to do that a lot."

"W-what?! And it's just allowed?"

"Well, no one else really has a problem with it as long as they get the job done. Even enforcers need a break once in a while."

"Criminals don't deserve anything." Mika snapped at him and stomped out.

—-

"Where are we going?"

"To go talk to Karanomori so you can stop looking at those damn articles." Kogami answered as he pulled her down the hallway.

Akane pulled her arm away and stared up at him in horror. "No."

"Come on. She knows a thing or two about it. It's not like she's going to ask to give you a vaginal exam again."

"Shinya!" Akane hissed. "We agreed that we wouldn't talk about that."

"You said you wouldn't. I just laughed my ass off." He shrugged.

Akane glared at her lover as they made their way to Karanomori's lab.

Meanwhile, Mika was sneaking around the PSB. She listened outside of all of the closets and bathrooms as she passed by them.

She finally gave up when she reached the first floor janitors closet. She got on the elevator and hit the button to get back on the CID's floor, but to her surprise, the doors opened on to the floor that the enforcers lived on.

Why didn't she think of looking here in the first place? That dog was an enforcer, after all, so he obviously lived in the Bureau.

She went to each door and listened closely for the sound of the duo's indecent acts.

One of the doors opened as she approached. It was Kunizuka that emerged.

The enforcer looked down at the rookie that was crouched in front of her door.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh! I'm just… No ma'am." Mika shook her head, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Are you looking for anything?"

"I'm just trying to get back to my office. You're Enforcer Kunizuka, right?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm the student you comforted during the Oryo Rikko case." Mika said, lowering her head. "Thank you so much for that."

"What office?"

"Huh?"

"What office are you looking for?"

"Division One with Inspector Ginoza and Inspector Tsunemori." Mika answered, disappointed that the woman seemed to not remember her.

"That's my division. I need to pick something up, so I'll show you the way back."

"Thank you so much!"

—-

"So, Shinya says that you have some questions for me." Shion smirked as she sat across from Akane.

Kogami was kicked out of the room after Akane snapped at him for making fun of her small hips' capabilities of being able to carry a baby for a whole year.

"I don't really have questions, but I'm just curious about all of the things that will be happening over the next few months is all." The inspector explained. "He just wants me to talk to you because I've been reading a lot of articles about pregnancy lately."

"That's a bad idea in itself." Shion snorted. "Things like that will make you worry unnecessarily throughout your pregnancy. You should enjoy your last moments of quiet while you can. Once you can't bend down to pick something up, that's the end of it. You won't want to go anywhere, you will need help standing up most of the time, and most importantly you will not want to have sex at all."

Akane looked down at her lap, her face becoming red. "That's not a big deal. It's not like we have sex every day or anything."

"Akane, you know that my walls are very thin, right?"

Akane looked up at the lab analyst in horror, causing laughter to bubble out of the blonde's mouth.

"I'm just going to go, now."

"Okay, okay. I'll be serious, now." Shion said, gesturing for her to stay seated.

"So, first thing is first. How many weeks along are you, officially?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh? It feels like it's been longer."

"That's probably because I came out and told Inspector Ginoza and Chief Kasei as soon as I knew…"

"That was an interesting New Years party." Shion laughed. "I thought Inspector Ginoza was going to kill Shinya for sure."

"Karanomori." Akane snapped.

"Oh! Right." The blonde laughed. "So. The things you need to know about your pregnancy…"

—-

"So she kicked you out?" Kagari started laughing.

"She's slowly driving me insane." Kogami groaned. "As if reading these stupid articles wasn't enough, she wakes me up in the middle of the night to talk to me about sudden epiphanies or tell me some random ass story about something that happened to other women while they were pregnant."

"Well, what do you expect? It's the first time she has ever gone through this."

"You know what? What about my feelings?!" Kogami snapped. "I'm going through it with her!"

"Did… Did you just have a mood swing?" Kagari asked, staring at his fellow enforcer incredulously.

"N-no!" Kogami protested. "Guys don't have mood swings, you ass!"

"Dude, I've heard of this before." Kagari smirked. "You're being sympathetic with Akane, aren't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you are!" Kagari laughed. "I wondered why you gained a little weight."

"I haven't gained wait, and I'm not being sympathetic with Inspector Tsunemori! Quit assuming things!"

"Okay, if you say so." Kagari snickered.

"So… Do you think Inspector Rookie has caught on to everything yet?"

"She's been following us everywhere. I think she just thinks we're sleeping together."

"So are you two planning on telling her anything?"

"Hell no." Kogami chuckled. "This is the most fun I've had since the rooster incident."

"Gino didn't stand a chance against that bird."

"How Inspector Takata managed to switch the bird with his dog is what I'm still trying to figure out."

"He thought he was hallucinating after we set it loose in the bathroom. I think that was my favorite."

"That was pretty great." Kogami chuckled.

"Nobuchicken will never be lived down."

"Neither will Snoopy the rookie when we're done with her."

"I don't expect any less."

"Ready for the games to begin?" Kogami smirked.

"Hell yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

He tried not to stare at them all the time. He really did… But it was like she was purposely teasing him sometimes.

The moment they had walked in to his quarters after working all day, her bra came off and was tossed to the side. She snapped at him when he tried to touch, so he just backed off and sulked on the couch.

Is this what all men went through when their partner was pregnant? If so, he was going to make a complaint.

The worst part wasn't the fact that he could only touch her when she allowed it. He could even bare the times that all she wanted from him was a simple pastry at 3 AM.

For him, the worst part was definitely the mood swings. Kogami felt like he could never say anything anymore that didn't set Akane off.

One moment she could be calm and happy, and the next (after he may or may not have said anything about her small stature), she was slamming something in his face. A door, sometimes a case file or a book, but if those things weren't around, a nice slap always did the trick.

Kogami sighed and stared at his ceiling. How did they get in to this mess?

Well… It wasn't a mess, really. It was actually quite comforting to know that he was able to do something right in his messed up world. Yeah, it was by accident, but it was still the most curiously beautiful thing he never imagined himself to be capable of doing after gaining the title of enforcer.

Choosing Akane was the most irresponsible, reckless and right choice that he had ever made.

All of the good and bad, she took it head on when it came to Kogami Shinya. They didn't even realize that they were in love until their eyes had locked when she had pinned him down on the gym's floor.

Kogami smirked when he thought about that first time. All she had wanted was for him to help her reduce her pent up stress after her classmate was murdered, and that's what he agreed to.

They were clumsy about it the first few times, but soon they had memorized every dip and curve of each other's body and knew exactly how to please one another.

They knew that there would be consequences if they were caught, but they carried on with their love affair anyway. It wasn't until Akane had told him the news of her being pregnant that they realized just how screwed they were with the PSB.

Ginoza was so livid with Kogami that he actually threw a couple of punches at the New Years party. Chief Kasei ordered for he and Akane to be kept apart and off duty for two weeks while she, Ginoza and a few more of their superiors deliberated on what they were going to do with them.

They had ordered Kogami to come to a meeting to question him on the matter at hand. He fully expected them to throw him out with the rest of the other latent criminals and for Akane to get an abortion as soon as possible.

They asked him expected questions like: "How long have you and Inspector Tsunemori been involved in a physical relationship?" And "Where would these meetings take place and when?"

"It's been going on for almost three months, now. We would meet up in the showers in the locker room after our shifts, but it was slowly moved to different locations around the PSB."

All of the superiors took a moment to write notes down.

"Enforcer Kogami, you were and are still aware of the punishment if you were to be caught in a relationship of this sort, am I correct?" A woman asked.

"Yes. I am aware."

"But you still carelessly put not only you, but Inspector Tsunemori's job at risk?" Ginoza glared at his friend.

"It wasn't intentional. I take full responsibility." Kogami said, putting his head down. "I was the one who initiated all of this."

"Really?" Chief Kasei asked. "Because that is not what Inspector Tsunemori told us."

The enforcer remained quiet.

"Do you regret your relationship with Inspector Tsunemori?"

"I regret that it came to this. She's one of the best inspectors that the CID has, and she doesn't deserve to be going through this because I couldn't control myself."

"If she were told to abort the fetus, what would your response be?"

"Truthfully or as government property?"

"Amuse us."

"I would say that I would cooperate with what you have decided, but deep down, I would resent every single one of you." Kogami looked up and narrowed his eyes in disgust at them. "You would be no better than the murderers of the innocent that we are supposed to be keeping off the street."

All of Kogami's superiors stared back at him, interested by this new behavior.

"You may go back to your quarters, now." Chief Kasei said, standing to her feet.

"Wait. I have one last question." Ginoza interrupted.

Kogami turned to look at his best friend.

"Do you love her?"

"Wait. What?"

"Do. You. Love. Her?"

The enforcer stared back in shock.

"Answer the question, Shinya."

Kogami was shaken from his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." Akane said, kissing his cheek softly.

"I'm not the type to hold grudges for something like that, Akane." He said with a smirk. "You should know that by now."

She turned his head so he could look at her and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

He gladly returned the gesture, making Akane pull him in for more.

He turned around and pulled her over the back of the couch.

She looked up at him, taken aback for a moment because of his strength.

Kogami looked back with a smirk and began to attack her lips with his.

Akane let her hands greedily roam over his muscly torso, only stopping to tug at his waistband.

"Someone is in a hurry." He chuckled and moved his assaults to her neck.

"I can't help it." She giggled. "The man I love is right in front of me."

She leaned in closer to his ear. "Mine for the taking, right?"

Kogami chuckled to himself and looked up at her, saying the same words that he told the council of superiors on the day he was asked if he really did love Inspector Tsunemori Akane.

"Of course."

—-

The next morning, Akane pulled Kogami out of bed so they could get her favorite pastries fresh and make it back to work in time to relieve Ginoza and his team.

Once they were away from the Bureau they laced their fingers together and walked like a normal couple would. This was definitely one of the most enjoyable times that they always had together.

But, of course, they weren't the only ones that got up for work that early. They were well aware of Inspector Shimotsuki the moment they got in the lobby of the PSB.

Akane held herself against Kogami's arm, well aware the commotion that the rookie would probably cause when everything came to the surface. He caught on and quickly and pulled her swiftly around the next corner, making sure that Mika was going to see them.

"She's really gotta work on being discreet." He chuckled when he put his face near hers. He gave her a long, passionate kiss, then they went on ahead to Akane's favorite pastry shop.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Saito." The woman behind the counter greeted them. "Are you here for your usual?"

"Yes." Kogami answered, pulling out money from his back pocket.

"You know, women who are craving sweet things are most likely carrying a girl." The woman said as she packed a box for them.

"Her face does look like it's gotten fuller." An older woman said as she came from the back. "Show me your hands."

Akane shyly held out her hands, letting the older woman examine them.

"Yes. Just like I thought. Palms up and soft like a baby's." She nodded. "I believe you are carrying a girl, Mrs. Saito."

"We'll see." Akane laughed, feeling uncomfortable with how the ladies watched her every time that her and Kogami went in.

They had told the women at the bakery that her and Kogami were married because of how she always caught the looks that they gave him, and she didn't like it. Plus, an enforcer and an inspector having a child out of wedlock wasn't a story they wanted to tell just anyone.

So, outside of the PSB, they were Shinya and Akane Saito. A young newlywed couple who were expecting their first child.

Kogami gave the older woman money for the pastries and they left for work.

Mika peeked from behind a plant as they left.

"Oh! Welcome! How can we help you?"

"Do you know anything about that couple you were just talking to?" The young inspector asked with her arms folded.

"Oh, that's just Mr. and Mrs. Saito."

"Saito?" Mika scoffed.

"Yes. She is a social worker at the PSB. He walks her to work every morning before he goes to his job at a small insurance company nearby."

Mika clenched her teeth. "Oh really?"

"He's such a great catch for her. Sibyl really is amazing with matches!"

"Do you honestly believe that?!" Inspector Shimotsuki slammed her hand down on the counter in anger.

"Miss, you're going to have to leave if you're not going to order something." The older woman said. "You seem really stressed out, and it's not good for our hues."

"I'm sorry." Mika mumbled, then turned on her heel and walked out.

"Must be jealous."

"Who wouldn't be?"

—-

"You know, I don't care if they keep using those old wives tales to try to predict the sex of the baby every day. These are worth it all." Akane said, licking the filling of a pastry off of her fingers.

"What do they think it is this week?" Kagari asked, reaching for one, but getting his hand slapped in response.

"Girl." Kogami answered, leaning back in his chair and turning in circles. "Something about her craving sweets and having soft skin makes that evident."

"Don't all girls have soft skin?"

"That's what I'm saying." Kogami snorted.

"Then again, Shimotsuki seems like a total hard ass."

Akane started choking at his words.

Around that time, the doors opened. A fuming Shimotsuki Mika came in.

Akane was downing water to clear her throat, Kogami was still turning circles in his chair, and Kagari was leaned over Akane's desk still trying to get a pastry.

"You're late." Akane choked out.

"Sorry." Mika glared and slammed her things down at her desk.

"What's your damn problem?" Kagari turned around to the inspector.

"Shut up, dog."

"Man, I'm getting so sick of your attitude." The young enforcer clenched his fists.

"Enforcer Kogami, can you please take Enforcer Kagari to go cool off?"

"Come on, let's go." Kogami said, standing up and taking his friend by the shoulders and leading him out.

"I'm serious, Akane. That stick in her ass has got to go, or I'm gonna lose it."

The door shut, leaving Akane and Mika alone.

"This is only your second day, and I understand how the enforcers can intimidate you, but-"

"Intimidate? Are you kidding?" Mika interrupted. "You're making it look like they're your friends. Even more than that if you ask me."

Akane narrowed her eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"They're criminals!" The young inspector threw her hands in the air. "Nothing more than a tool to be used! Don't you get that? Or is that how you play your game?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Inspector. You know exactly what I mean." She glared. "Enforcer Kogami, Enforcer Kagari, even Inspector Ginoza. You might have them fooled, but I'm not."

Akane was about to say something, but an alarm went off, signaling for the inspectors and enforcers to attend to an elevated stress level.

She wasn't sure if it was the hormones, or real rage, but Akane was ready to blow up on this little rookie.

She only managed to get a couple of words in as they made it out of the division office.

"Grow up."


	4. Chapter 4

Grow up?

GROW UP?!

Mika was livid with her partner the whole time that they were handling their latest case.

What gave her the right to tell her to grow up?

SHE was the one screwing an enforcer and pretending to be married when they went out on their time off.

How in the hell were they getting away with it?

Mika kept glancing at the enforcer every now and then. He would casually put his hand on her shoulder when he would talk to Inspector Tsunemori. They were too close for her liking.

"Are you going to pay attention to what you are doing or what?" Kagari snapped, snatching a baton out of the case she was holding.

Mika glared at the enforcer in front of her. "Watch the way you talk to me, dog."

Kagari got close to her face. "No, you watch the way you talk to Inspector Tsunemori. She is liked, unlike you, so I would be watching my ass if I were you."

"Y-you think you scare me?" Inspector Shimotsuki swallowed hard.

The young enforcer chuckled darkly and stroked her cheek. "I know I do. I am a criminal after all. Who knows when I'll snap?"

"Kagari, quit messing with her." Kogami called over his shoulder. "We have a job to do."

"Coming~" He sang, winking at Shimotsuki as he walked away.

"Damn it." Mika whispered, dropping the case she had been holding. This job was way more than what she bargained for.

—-

"Shinya." Akane groaned. "She is such a- ugh!"

"Bitch? I know." Kogami chuckled, pinning her against the wall of the closet they found themselves in.

"I'm serious. I'm sick of the way she talks to you and Kagari." She said as he pulled her skirt down.

"Stop worrying. We had Ginoza before you came along, and trust me, it's nothing we haven't dealt with before."

He lifted her up and supported both of their weight as he began to assault her neck with kisses and worked his way inside her.

Akane sighed, loving the way they melded together.

"If only she knew what we did while she was processing a criminal." Kogami chuckled in her ear.

"You know that I can't help myself." Akane giggled as he nipped her exposed shoulder. "You're the only thing that keeps me sane."

"Oh? So that clear psycho pass is fake?" The enforcer smirked. "Inspector Tsunemori, are you saying that you are secretly a latent criminal?"

"What if I am?"

Kogami put his lips next to her ear. "I have a dominator that will judge you any day."

"Go right ahead, Enforcer Kogami, you have my clearance."

He kissed her long and hard, then pulled back and looked at her with a cocky grin.

"What?"

"It seems that your crime coefficient is way up there. My enforcement is needed."

Akane rested her head against the wall and bit her lip.

"Destroy decomposer."

—-  
Ginoza came back to the Bureau around 2:00 for a meeting with Chief Kasei and Akane, leaving Mika in charge for a while.

"I hope they talk about the crappy job she's doing." Kagari whispered to Kogami. "Why does she have to cover for Akane when she has the baby? Couldn't they bring in someone from Division Three?"

"I've learned to just nod my head at whatever the higher ups decide to do." Kogami sighed. "They let Akane keep the baby, so needless to say, we're grateful."

"Still. She's a freaking kid."

"Just wait it out for a few weeks. We'll end up having a case that makes her grow up soon enough."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kagari leaned back in his chair.

"So, has she walked in on you two yet?"

"You make it sound like we're always in each other's pants." Kogami snickered.

"Isn't it true that pregnant women always want it, though?"

"I mean, it's not that much different than before." Kogami shrugged.

The door opened and Mika walked in.

"Have you two finished your reports on the events from earlier?"

"Yes, oh great Dictator Shitmotsuki." Kagari sarcastically answered.

"It's Shimotsuki, you idiot." She glared.

"I know what I said."

"In case you have forgotten, I am in charge right now, not Inspector Tsunemori." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "And I will not put up with the way you speak so disrespectfully."

"Maybe if you pulled that stick out of your ass, I wouldn't be acting so disrespectful."

Kagari and Mika narrowed their eyes at each other.

Kogami sighed and stepped between them. "Okay, you two, that's enough."

"But Ko, she-"

Kogami glared at Kagari, making him shut up.

"… Fine." Kagari mumbled and turned back to his computer.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I think he forgets that this is only your second day on the job." Kogami said, holding out his hand. "Truce?"

Mika frowned down at it and walked away to her desk. "I don't make peace with dogs. I make sure to get them fixed."

The enforcer put his hand back down to his side and narrowed his eyes at her.

Yes, she was an inspector. Yes, he was considered to be nothing but a hunting dog for the CID.

But what Inspector Shimotsuki seemed to forget is how hard a dog could bite.

—-

"She said what to you?" Akane hissed when she sat down to eat dinner with Kogami after her meeting with Gino and the chief.

"Don't worry about it." Kogami said, taking a bite of food. "It's not like she can do anything."

"But I can." The inspector said, slamming down her cup.

"Seriously, Akane. Don't let it stress you out. It's not your fault that she's a total brat."

"But it's my fault that she is in Division One. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't need Inspector Shimotsuki." She groaned.

Kogami reached across the table and held Akane's hand.

"I'm happy about the baby, Akane. I really am." He gave her a gentle smile. "If this is something we have to go through so we can have our baby, we can deal."

Akane felt her cheeks heat up because of his words.

"Shinya… I…" She smiled. "Thank you for doing this."

"Hey I helped make it, too." He chuckled. "It's just as much my responsibility for Inspector Shimotsuki as yours."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey, you two. Mind if I join you?"

Kogami and Akane looked up to see Masaoka standing next to the table with his dinner.

"Go ahead." Akane smiled.

"So how are you today, little missy?"

"I'm doing better. Thanks for the advice on suppressing my morning sickness, it's really helped me a lot today."

"Any time. When my wife was pregnant with Nobuchika, the smell of lemon always did the trick." The enforcer said, breaking apart his chopsticks.

"So how is everything with the new rookie? Still messing with her?"

"Yeah." Kogami smirked. "She thinks that me and Akane are doing a terrible job at sneaking around, but she hasn't confronted us about it yet."

"I was expecting her to say something about it when we were alone this morning." Akane said, pushing her plate forward when she was done eating. "She was mad enough to."

"You were pretty upset this morning, too. I think she knew that if she said anything, you were going to report her to the chief for doing a bad job."

"She got you angry?" Masaoka asked in disbelief.

"I've never seen her that angry in all the time she's been here." Kogami said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It kind of freaked me out."

"Well, you were pretty pissed off when I got back from that meeting earlier."

"If you had to deal with her unnecessary orders and Kagari's complaining, you would have been, too." Kogami said. "At least you have the hormones as an excuse."

"She's that bad, huh?"

"Just immature." Akane sighed. "Her class scores were remarkable, which gave her the job in the first place."

"What did I say your first night on the job?" Masaoka chuckled. "That stuff doesn't matter when it comes to the real thing."

"I'm starting to be reminded."

Akane and Kogami's communicators beeped, signaling that they were needed back in the division office.

"Back to hell we go." Kogami joked. "See ya, old man."

"Just make sure to take good care of little missy, Ko. She is carrying my grandchild after all."

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Will do."

—-

"I don't get it. Why are we handling a missing person?" Kagari asked when they returned to the office.

They had gotten orders from the chief to check in on a missing persons report when their shift was about to end. It was turning out to be a possible murder investigation if they weren't able to find her soon.

"Looks like overtime today. You think you can handle it, Tsunemori?" Ginoza asked as he read the file.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." She nodded.

"What about me?" Inspector Shimotsuki asked. "Will I be helping out, too?"

"You're a part of this division, aren't you?" Kagari rolled his eyes.

"Look, this is a serious case, and we don't have time to treat you like a rookie." Ginoza said, looking seriously at Mika. "If you can't handle it, you will be taken off the case. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Stick close with Inspector Tsunemori durning everything.

I'm going to send you out to question the people who last saw Miss Yamada. Kogami and Kunizuka will go with you."

"Yes sir." Akane and Mika nodded.

Inspector Shimotsuki knew that this was her first real test as a member of the CID, and she was going to make sure to prove herself


	5. Chapter 5

Mika never thought in her career would she have to work a whole 24 hour shift with the CID.

No amount of coffee was working anymore, it seemed.

Her and Inspector Tsunemori had interviewed everyone that they could come across in Yamada Hanako's history. It seemed never ending.

The worst part was having to watch THEM interact the whole time.

She glanced over to Akane's desk and saw Enforcer Kogami talking to her with a serious look on his face.

She strained to hear them, but they were speaking too quiet.

"I'm serious, Akane. You need rest. We can handle things for a few hours."

"No, Kogami. I am not leaving Gino and Shimotsuki to work on this investigation alone."

"Ginoza has only been here for 12 hours. You've been on the clock for 24. Go. Sleep."

"No." She said, continuing to type away.

Kogami looked over to Ginoza's desk. "Hey, Inspector Ginoza. Inspector Tsunemori has done enough for the day, right?"

"Yeah. She can go get some rest and get a fresh start in a few hours. I can handle things here with Inspector Shimotsuki."

"But I've been here as long as she has!" Mika protested.

"Inspector Tsunemori is a senior Inspector. She needs her rest." Ginoza shot her a glare. "I'll let you have a couple of hours when she returns."

"That's ridiculous!" Mika put her hands on her hips. "She should be used to the long hours, right?"

"No arguing." Akane interrupted. "I'm fine. I can stay up as long as I need to."

Ginoza narrowed his eyes at Akane.

"Enforcer Kogami, I give you permission to start rotation with Enforcer Masaoka. Please take Inspector Tsunemori with you, so that you both may rest."

"Ginoza!" Akane glared.

"You heard him, Inspector." Kogami smirked and lifted Akane over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Kogami!" She kicked her legs and hit his back.

"We'll be back in a few hours."

Mika stared in disbelief as the door shut behind them.

"What was that?"

"Well, our queen does need her rest." Kagari shrugged from his desk. "And since coffee is a no go, she needs energy the old fashioned way."

"Inspector Tsunemori can't have coffee?"

"Well of course not." Ginoza said as he worked at his computer. "It's not good for her."

"I wouldn't worry, though. Ko is good at making her do things she refuses to."

Mika couldn't believe how casual they were acting. An ENFORCER just carried off an Inspector against her will!

Could it be that Inspector Ginoza was aware of their inappropriate relationship?

—-

"I'm pissed off at you. Go away." Akane glared at Kogami when he came in his room after his shower.

"Come on, Akane. Don't be like that." He sighed and got in bed next to her. She moved to the edge so he wouldn't be able to touch her where he was.

"No cuddling. No touching." She growled.

"Fine." He sighed. "Just remember that you can't just think about only yourself anymore."

He turned on the opposite side of her and went to sleep.

Akane looked over her shoulder to his broad back. She knew that the only reason he did what he did was because he was worried about her.

But still, there was a woman missing, and she could be killed.

Akane slowly slipped out of the bed when she was absolutely positive that he was sleeping and left.

—-

"Akane, what are you doing back here? I thought you went to go rest." Ginoza asked when she came back in the office.

"Inspector Shimotsuki may go. I think I'm on to something." She answered, quickly sitting at her desk.

"Finally." The young inspector breathed out as she shut off her computer and stood. "I will be back in-"

"Four hours." Gino interrupted. "You have four hours. Go to the last room on the enforcer's floor. It's empty and usable for us until we are done with this case."

"Yes sir." Mika sighed and walked out. She was hoping to maybe get more rest time, but she would take what she could get.

"Isn't it bad to work this long while you're pregnant?" Kagari asked, glancing up from his desk.

"I've already had this talk with Kogami, I don't want any spew he from any of you guys too."

"I'm just sayin-"

"Got him!" Ginoza said, standing up fast and grabbing his jacket.

"Wait, what?"

"Call Kogami and Shimotsuki." He ordered as they all stood up and started following him out. "Karanomori just contacted me and said that she got an image of Yamada through a window of an old abandoned building in the Hidachi ward."

Once they made it to the place Shion had directed them to, they quietly surrounded the building.

Akane was positioned in an alleyway behind Kagari and Kunizuka, while Mika was covering Masaoka and Gino and Kogami went in together.

Kogami had been acting cold to Akane the whole drive over. He wouldn't say a word to her, couldn't even make eye-contact with her. It was to the point that he was directing his questions to Inspector Shimotsuki of all people!

He was truly angry with Akane for sneaking out to work like she did.

Ginoza ordered for a door breach and he and Kogami charged right in with everyone else behind them.

"MWPSB! GET DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

"Shit!"

One of the two men started to make a run to the back of the building, but Gino's Dominator was faster. The  
man fell to the floor, his coefficient only high enough to have the paralyzer issued.

The other man grabbed the woman that they had been looking for and held a knife to her throat.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll end her." He threatened.

Kogami and Ginoza looked at each other and nodded. They put their Dominators down, knowing that they had the building surrounded by the rest of division one.

Kagari had made his way quietly through the back and had a clear shot of the kidnapper's back.

"Ah. You're going to make a mess, dude." He smirked to himself and pulled the trigger on the gun, causing the man to explode in to a bloody pile of mush.

The woman screamed when she realized what happened.

Kogami stepped forward to help her, but someone shot their Dominator, causing her to pass out in the bloody pool.

"Who in the hell shot that?!" Gino yelled. He was furious. He and Akane had agreed that they would only use the Dominators on the people that committed a crime, not the victims if they could help it.

They knew that the risk of lasting trauma after a shot from a Dominator was too great to chance the psycho pass hue of a victim even more.

"I-it was me."

Mika came out from the back of the room, her Dominator in hand.

"We don't shoot the victim if we don't have to!"

The young inspector stared back in disbelief.

"But her crime coefficient was too high! The system told me to-"

"Of course it was too high! She's been enduring a hell of a lot during these past 72 hours!" Kogami yelled.

"But-"

"Give me a detailed report before you go home for the day." Gino glared. "I will be writing you up for this. You saw that we had it covered."

Mika remained quiet.

"Am I clear, Inspector?"

"Yes sir…"

Ginoza had Masaoka and Kunizuka restrain the first man that they had taken down, while he helped the paramedics put Ms. Yamada on the stretcher.

"Hey guys." Kagari said as he looked around the room. "Where did Inspector Tsunemori go? She was behind us earlier and she's not answering her communicator, either."

Gino and Kogami looked to each other.

"Ko, don't-"

Kogami tried to run out of the room, but Ginoza grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to pull him down.

"Ko, don't!" He shouted. "You can't just run off!"

Kagari rushed over and helped the inspector restrain their friend.

"You'll be acting on emotion if I let you look for her."

Kogami gave up struggling and laid on the ground, pissed off at himself for not being able to do anything. And most of all, for being an ass to Akane since they left the Bureau.

If something happened to her during all of the commotion, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Inspector Shimotsuki, take Enforcers Kunizuka and Masaoka to go look for Inspector Tsunemori. Search the entire area." Gino ordered.

"Yes sir." She nodded, leaving the crime scene quickly with her enforcers.

"Why didn't you let me go out there?" Kogami glared to his best friend.

"Because Ko, if I let you out there with a Dominator in your hand, there is no telling what you will do. Especially when it comes to Inspector Tsunemori."

Gino's communicator beeped.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"We found Inspector Tsunemori passed out in the alleyway behind the building." Konizuka reported. "Inspector Shimotsuki has called for more medical assistance. She is unresponsive, but breathing."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Ginoza said, ending the connection. He looked down at his best friend, whose face had gone pale.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have switched places with Kagari because of our stupid fight. I should have stayed behind so I could be near her."

"Did you not hear Kunizuka? She's breathing. She's alive."

The enforcer looked up to his superior, fear evident in his eyes.

Something could be seriously wrong with the mother of his unborn child, and there was nothing he could do.


	6. Chapter 6

Mika actually felt genuinely bad for Inspector Tsunemori.

Inspector Ginoza had explained to her when they got back to the Bureau that Akane had a hard time resting when she knew a case was still open.

She had exhausted herself and put her health at risk for the woman they had rescued.

And Mika was the one that screwed it up by shooting her.

She hung her head in defeat as the elevator ascended to floor 11 of the hospital that her partner was in.

She walked down the hallway to room 1109, and paused at the door to knock.

Mika stopped herself when she heard giggling from the other side of the door. She noticed that it was cracked.

The Inspector peeked through and covered her mouth when she saw the source of the laughter.

Enforcer Kogami was on Inspector Tsunemori's bed, hovering over her and kissing her stomach.

She swiftly turned and left the hospital. She took back all the remorse she felt.

An Inspector of her caliber was an idiot for jeopardizing her status for an Enforcer.

She was now even more determined to expose them to the Chief.

—-

"I'm not going to stop." Kogami smirked up at Akane.

"I didn't say you had to." His lover giggled. "But I have to remind you that we are in a hospital, still."

The Enforcer moved his lips under her belly button and kissed the area slowly.

"Shinya, why do you keep doing that?" Akane giggled again.

"Because, I love our baby." He smirked. "And you."

He kissed her stomach again.

"And I'm happy that you're both okay."

"I can see that. But what if Gino comes back soon?"

"He's seen much worse." He chuckled and moved up to kiss her lips. "Remember how he found out about us?"

"I swear that door was locked."

"He still saw everything." He said, snaking his hand up her shirt.

"And he doesn't want to see more." A voice spoke up from the doorway. "Kogami, can you keep your hands to yourself for more than 10 minutes?"

"When you have what we do, I'll ask you the same question." Kogami said, getting off of Akane's bed.

"So have you seen the doctor yet?" Ginoza asked, changing the subject.

"He said I have to be on work leave for the next two days." Akane said. "Other than that, the baby and I are both healthy."

"Good." He nodded.

"Gino… There's actually something we wanted to ask." Akane hesitantly brought up, looking to Kogami who gave her a nod.

"What?"

"You know that you're one of the only people that we trust, right?"

"Ko, I'm not helping you escape."

"No, it's not that." Kogami glared. "It's about the baby."

"Would you be the baby's godfather?" Akane asked.

"Me?" Ginoza stared at the couple in shock. "Why me?"

"You're the only one that we could ever consider taking care of it if something happened to us. We trust you, Gino." Kogami explained their reasoning.

"So, will you?" His partner looked to him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." He nodded. "I would be honored to."

Kogami smirked. "I knew you had a soft spot in your heart somewhere."

"Shut up." Gino cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "Did you happen to see Inspector Shimotsuki? She left like she was in a hurry."

Kogami and Akane looked at each other.

"Could she have…?"

Akane covered her face.

"What?" Gino asked.

"You didn't shut the door all the way when you left. I think she might have seen more than she should have."

Ginoza groaned. "And you haven't said anything to her about your relationship yet, have you?"

"Nope." Kogami smirked.

The male Inspector sighed. "And why not?"

"She's been following us around since she started. We thought it would be fun to mess with her." The Enforcer explained. "It's all innocent."

Ginoza rolled his eyes. "Please don't make this another rooster incident."

"But mooom. She started it."

"Well, stop it." He glared. "And quit calling me mom!"

"Fine." Kogami sighed. "What do we do?"

"We're going to have lunch tomorrow. Akane is going to be discharged in a couple of hours, so it won't be a problem."

"We?"

"Us and Inspector Shimotsuki." Gino said. "And you are going to make sure to tell her your circumstances."

"Okay." Akane agreed. "With things getting more serious, I guess that's a good idea."

"It was fun while it lasted."

—-

Mika sat opposite from Inspector Tsunemori and Enforcer Kogami. She felt awkward that Inspector Ginoza was sitting next to her. It looked like they were on a double lunch date.

"Why did you invite me?" She asked.

"We haven't gotten a chance to know you yet." Ginoza explained. "I suggested that this would be a good way for us to all get to know each other. You know… So we work better in the workplace."

Mika looked at him suspiciously. "Okay…?"

"Like for example, did you know that Inspector Tsunemori shot Enforcer Kogami with a dominator to prevent him from shooting a kidnapping victim?"

"No, I didn't." Mika grimaced. She really didn't want to hear about a mistake that she made that was similar to her own that she had done the day before. Was he just trying to make her feel better about herself?

If so, it wasn't working.

"Yeah. It was a total rookie mistake on my part." Akane awkwardly spoke up.

"You were just doing your job." Kogami shrugged. "I'm fine now, obviously."

It got quiet.

Ginoza was urging for Kogami and Akane to say something, and Mika had her arms folded.

"Why don't we order?" Akane suddenly asked, pulling up their virtual waiter.

"I'll take the yakisoba chicken." Ginoza said. "No carrots."

"Restaurant salad for me." Mika flatly told the holo.

"Yakitori don." Kogami ordered.

"I'll take the same." Akane said. "Oh! And cold noodle salad."

"Is that your final order?" The waiter asked.

"No, I also would like to have shoyu chicken, a rice bowl, and-"

Kogami covered her mouth.

Ginoza and Mika's mouths were gaping open at the small woman. How could that much food be necessary for someone her size?

"Akane, I think that's enough."

She gave him a glare and started to protest.

"You want to save room for desert later, right?" He whispered in her ear. "Because I'll have something just for you."

Akane's cheeks became red. "Th-that's it."

"Your order will be out right away!"

The holo disappeared and the quiet was back.

Mika was glaring daggers at the couple across from her. How dare they flaunt their relationship right in front of her!

"So… Inspector Tsunemori, have you and Inspector Shimotsuki discussed your leave in a few months?" Ginoza tried to stir a conversation.

"Enforcer Kogami has said something about that before. Are you sick?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that." Akane answered.

"Then why are you leaving?"

Kogami rubbed the back of his neck and Akane let her gaze wonder away from Mika's and Kogami.

Gino shook his head. These two were supposed to be a couple of the best detectives the CID had. How could they be so hopeless?

"Inspector Tsunemori will be on-"

His communicator beeped, cutting him off.

"Excuse me."

He got up and took the call outside, leaving the three of them alone.

"Look, I don't know what the purpose of doing this was, but I have no intention of being friends with any of you."

"This wasn't even our idea." Kogami told her. "It was Inspector Ginoza's."

"I'm not interested in him, if that was the reason behind me being here." She scowled.

"What? No." Akane shook her head. "That's not it at all."

"Then why?"

"The thing is that Enforcer Kogami and I are-"

"Inspector Shimotsuki, Kogami." Ginoza came back. "We have a case."

"Let's go then." Kogami said as he quickly stood.

"I'll get the car." Mika ran out the restaurant.

"You two didn't tell her, did you?" Ginoza frowned at the couple.

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"Do it soon, or I will." He growled. "Come on, Ko."

Akane watched them leave. It was kind of weird not going after them, but it was also nice.

She had all of this food that was just being served to the table, and nowhere to go.


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor had promised that her morning sickness would subside after thirteen weeks.

He was a freaking liar.

This was the worst she had felt during her whole pregnancy.

Akane laid in her bed, curled under her comforter, tears threatening to come because of the frustrating fact that she knew she had to call in sick for the first time since she started working for the PSB.

She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 4:30, and she needed to call in by 5.

She took a deep breath and pulled Inspector Ginoza's name up on her communicator and called him.

"Yeah, Ginoza." He answered seconds later.

"Hey." Akane sniffed.

"Akane? What's wrong?"

"I woke up with really bad morning sickness. I can't get out of my apartment today." She said, her throat becoming tight.

"Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah. I came here last night because I needed to work on some things. Kogami didn't feel up to joining me, so he stayed behind."

"That idiot." Ginoza groaned. "I'll let Inspector Shimotsuki know you won't be reporting today. I'll be over when my shift ends."

"No, please! You need rest."

"You need someone at your side, and since Ko is going to be working, it's my job as the godfather to step in."

"Ginoza…"

"What are your latest cravings?"

"Those strawberry pastries that are made fresh just down the street of the PSB. Me and Kogami go there every morning and order 15 to last me through the day."

"Got it. You're lucky that our shifts switch like they do. They're always freshest when we switch off."

"Yeah." Akane nodded. "Thank you."

When they hung up, Akane curled back up on her bed. Ginoza was going to be Kogami's stand in for the day. What could go wrong?

—-

"Inspector Shimotsuki, Inspector Tsunemori will not be reporting in today, so you will be the only inspector on call."

"Aww man." Kagari groaned from his desk, earning a glare from the inspectors.

"Where is Akane?" Kogami asked.

"Did she not tell you? She called in sick."

Kogami was about to say something, but Ginoza interrupted.

"I'll be going over there to help her out, so don't worry."

Mika looked suspiciously at the Inspector. Was he involved with Tsunemori, too? What about when they had lunch the other day? It seemed that he was interested in her and not Tsunemori.

"Give her my best regards." Mika said, trying to be polite. She went to her desk and watched Ginoza and Kogami continue with their conversation.

"Now, give me money." The Inspector said, holding out his hand.

"What? Why?"

"For her pastries. Give me money."

Kogami rolled his eyes and handed him what he had in his pocket.

"This is all?"

"Hey, enforcers don't get a huge allowance like inspectors do."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll bring her back here when she feels up to it." Ginoza said, leaving the room.

"Hey, Gino." Kogami called to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

—-

"Hey, Akane. Are you up?" Ginoza asked as he walked in to her small apartment.

"I'm in-" She started heaving, letting him know she was in the bathroom.

He put the box full of pastries down on her table and went to her.

Her head was resting on the edge of the porcelain seat, and her body was shaking.

"See? I knew you would need me here." He said, kneeling down next to her.

Akane looked up at her partner and gave him a pathetic looking smile.

Ginoza stood up and got her a wet cloth for her to clean herself up with.

"Thanks." She said, trying to stand up, but her legs refused to let her.

"Here." Gino reached down and picked her up bridal-style. "Couch or your bed?"

"C-couch is fine." Akane answered, embarrassed that he had to help her like this.

He took her in to her living space and sat her on her couch. He then went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a cup of hot lemon water for her to sip on.

"How did you-"

"Ko kind of gave me the run down on what to do, so he deserves a lot of the credit."

Akane smiled to herself as she took a drink of the water. Kogami really was a thoughtful man when it came down to it.

"Why didn't you tell him you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't want him to worry."

"You're carrying his child, of course he's going to worry." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I know." She looked down in defeat.

"So." Ginoza said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well…" Akane looked around the room. "I was going to do some laundry today."

"Is there… Anything else?" He asked, tying not to think of washing her delicate clothing.

"My feet kind of hurt." She innocently said. "Kogami always puts lotion on them when they get swollen like this."

Ginoza wrinkled his nose. "Really?"

Akane looked up at him with huge eyes. She reminded him of Dime almost.

He sighed in defeat and sat next to her. "Fine."

"Thank you." She smiled as she put her feet in his lap.

This was going to be a long day.

—-

"Inspector Shimotsuki I read over the final reports, and they're formatted wrong."

"No they aren't, I did it just like I was taught to." Mika argued with Kogami.

"Our division does things differently from the academy standard. I think Inspector Tsunemori showed you how to format them your first day." Kogami said, stepping behind her desk. "I can show you-"

"No, I think my reports are fine. Go back to your desk, dog." She snapped at him.

Kogami rolled his eyes and did as he was told. There was nothing he could do about it.

"I say just let her screw up." Kagari told him. "It's not our fault if she gets in trouble with Ginoza."

"I guess so." Kogami shrugged.

"What was that?" Mika glared at the two enforcers.

"Nothing, Inspector Shimotsuki."

"That's what I thought."

Kagari stuck his tongue out at her when she turned her back.

Kogami just knew that today was going to be a long work day.

—-

Ginoza was dozing off while he and Akane were watching a crime drama she was in to.

He had painted her toenails after massaging her feet and cleaned her whole apartment, all without sleep.

"These shows are so inaccurate." Akane said as she took another pastry from the box in her lap. "Why are they so good?"

She turned and saw her partner with his arm over his eyes.

"Gino, you don't have to stay here. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving your side until Kogami's shift is over."

Akane stared at him and started crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting up fast.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I hate being such a burden on you and Kogami." She sniffed.

"Please stop crying. It's not a problem. Really." Ginoza reassured her.

"I didn't mean for you to feel obligated to take care of me when he couldn't."

"Are you kidding?" Her partner asked incredulously. "I would do this anyway. Not just because you're my partner, but you're also my friend."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course."

Akane wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I tend to do that sometimes."

"It's okay. Just don't scare me like that again."

She looked up to her partner. "Does crying bother you?"

Ginoza cleared his throat. "I just don't feel comfortable with tears."

Akane laughed. "Kogami is right. You have a secret soft spot that not a lot of people get to see."

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny that I did any of this." He said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh, don't worry." She giggled. "No one would believe me anyway."

"I wonder how Inspector Shimotsuki is handling her first day alone…"

—-

"Kagari, calm down!" Kogami was restraining his partner from attacking their superior.

"Let me go, Ko! This is the last straw!"

"Only good dogs deserve treats." Mika glared over her shoulder and tossed Kagari's game in the trash.

"You bitch!"

"Ignorant hound!"

"Come on! Can we please not act like children here?" Kogami groaned.

"In case you have forgotten, Ko, SHE IS A KID!" Kagari shouted.

"I may be a minor, but I have authority over you! It just shows how worthless you are to society!"

"Inspector Shimotsuki, really, this isn't necessary." Kogami tried to reason.

"You know what is necessary?" She snorted. "I'm going to go and report you both to Chief Kasei right now."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't even do anything."

"I have been watching you with Inspector Tsunemori." She glared to Kogami. "And with the violent behavior Enforcer Kagari has been showing, that is grounds to get both of your statuses as Enforcers revoked."

"You wouldn't." Kagari glared.

"Just watch me." She said, picking up a file and leaving the office.

Kogami and Kagari looked at each other, then took off behind her.

"They won't let us in to see the chief. You know that, right?" Kagari asked as they raced up the stairs, hoping to beat the elevator.

"I know. Just give me a minute to think."

"We don't have a minute! She's gonna listen to an Inspector over us, and you know it!"

Something clicked in Kogami's brain. "You're right. I have an idea."

"Let's hear it."

"Just go call Gino and Akane and tell them to get over here as soon as possible."

"Okay." Kagari nodded and went to go contact the other two Inspectors.

Kogami reached the Chief's floor and cut Mika off.

"Wait, Inspector. There's something I have to tell you."

"If you're going to ask me to stop, the answer is no."

She stepped around him and started towards the Chief's office.

"No, it's not that. It's got to do with me and Inspector Tsunemori."

Mika stopped and smirked to herself. So he was going to admit to her what was going on, after all?

"I'm listening." She said, turning around.

"Can we discuss this somewhere private?"

"You have ten minutes."

Kogami nodded. "It's all I need."

Akane's apartment was only a few minutes away by car.

—-

"It's about time!" Kagari said as Akane and Ginoza walked in to the lobby of the PSB.

"Where is Kogami and Inspector Shimotsuki?"

"They went to an empty interrogation room to talk. That's all I know."

They raced upstairs, and Gino and Akane walked right in to the room.

"Inspector Ginoza? Inspector Tsunemori? Why are you here?" Mika looked to her senior colleagues in shock.

"Stopping you from getting two of our best Enforcers fired." Akane snapped and walked over to Kogami. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?!"

"I didn't want to bother you." Kogami responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's not a good excuse, Kogami! Seriously! What am I going to do when the baby gets here?"

"Baby?" Mika stared at the two in shock. "You're pregnant?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You're pregnant?" Mika gaped at the Inspector and Enforcer that were sitting in front of her.

"That's why we brought you in to Division One." Ginoza explained. "But I'm starting to see that you weren't a good fit."

"What?" The young Inspector looked at him in shock.

"You were about to get Kagari's title revoked." Akane said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Mika.

"But I was going to complain on both of them." Mika said. "Why would Kogami be off the hook?"

"Because the Chief knows." Gino answered. "Inspector Tsunemori and Enforcer Kogami have special circumstances."

"What kind of circumstances? He should have been locked up and she should have been told to terminate the pregnancy and be demoted to Enforcer at least."

"That was the original plan, but it was decided that because of Inspector Tsunemori's clear hue and both of their high intelligence levels, our bosses thought that their child would end up being a possible ideal citizen. They also thought it would be an interesting experiment to see what having a child as an Enforcer does to Kogami's crime coefficient."

"You've got to be kidding!" Mika laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"I thought of it." Ginoza glared.

"Oh…"

"Consider this strike two." He told her flatly and walked out of the room.

—-

Akane decided that she would stay for the remainder of the shift and sent Ginoza home. She couldn't look at Mika at all, she was so angry with her.

It wasn't like her, but the younger Inspector tried to get Kagari and Kogami fired for basically being themselves.

And then there was her idiot lover.

She was also angry at him because he didn't bother trying to contact her to tell her what an awful job Mika was doing and how everything was going to shit.

Now he was trying to make it up to her.

"Akane, I'm sorry." He said, putting his arms around her shoulders while she was typing at her computer.

"Go away, Enforcer Kogami. I'm trying to reformat these reports." She growled.

"I tried to help her fix them."

"Just. Go." She glared.

Later, after she switched off with Inspector Aoyanagi, Akane walked right past Kogami without looking at him.

He followed her to the elevator and got in with her. As it descended to the lobby, he stopped it and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" She snapped and pressed the button to get it to start again.

Kogami stopped it again and pulled her against him.

"Please stop being angry."

"No." She said, hitting his chest over and over again. "Let me go."

He took her arms and pinned her body against the wall of the elevator.

"Sh-Shinya." She stared up at him in shock.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Akane's knees became weak and her heart began to race.

Kogami lifted her up and supported her weight with his knee and continued to assault her lips.

He nipped at her bottom lip, getting her to open her mouth so he could wrestle her tongue with his.

They started to remove each other's clothing, but panicked when they felt the elevator start to move again.

"Shit." Kogami moved Akane in front of him to hide his arousal and they quickly tried to make themselves look presentable.

They stood motionless when the double doors opened and an office worker stepped inside.

"Good evening, detectives."

Kogami nodded to the woman and Akane gave her a slight wave, both still very much flustered from what happened only seconds ago.

When she exited on the lobby floor, Kogami and Akane just stood there and let the doors shut.

"You would have been forced to be locked up in the Rehabilitation Center if me and Gino hadn't arrived when we did." Akane chocked out, breaking the silence.

"I thought I could handle things. I'm sorry." He apologized again, pulling her against him. "Please stay with me tonight. Don't go home angry."

The Inspector quickly turned around and pulled him down to her level by his tie and kissed him hard.

"Then make it up to me." She said, pulling back and looking in to his eyes with pure hunger.

Kogami quickly pushed the button to the floor where the Enforcer's dormitories were located, plotting the different ways he would show her just how sorry he was.

—-

Akane rested her head on Kogami's chest and sighed contently. All she could think about was how lucky she was to be with this man.

She remembered how this all started by accident.

It was after her classmate, Shoko Sugawara, had been murdered.

Akane had been blaming herself. She should have been able to do more, but she couldn't.

That's when she saw how stressed she was becoming. She didn't want to risk her psycho pass hue, and she had heard that doing something physically active was a great stress reliever, so she had asked Kogami to teach her how to fight.

"Remember the basics." Kogami told her as they stood across from each other in the gym.

"My objective is to survive." Akane nodded. "Remember my limits."

"There are no rules. So keep it dirty." Kogami smirked as they moved closer to each other.

"Hit first, take initiative." She said, throwing her first blow.

He dodged her hits for a few moments, then was surprised to find himself on the ground with her on top of him.

"Take him to the ground at close distance." She whispered to him, keeping all of her weight on his torso.

They stared at each other for a few moments, her face only inches from his.

He didn't dare to make a move first, knowing that repercussions could put his title as an Enforcer at stake.

That's probably why it shocked him even more to feel her lips pressed against his with her next movement. He kissed her back with the same amount of pressure with out realizing it.

When they broke the kiss for air, they looked at each other wide eyed.

"I-I'm so sorry." She gasped.

"I'm not." He said, pulling her down for another kiss.

It escalated from there. Soon, their training was done away with altogether.

They would sneak away to be alone during the day, always making up excuses as to why they were barely making it to the office on time.

It wasn't until Ginoza had caught them in a janitor's closet that they were found out.

He had told them to stop with their relationship immediately, or he would be forced to go to the Chief, causing Kogami to be arrested and Akane most likely demoted to Enforcer.

So they ended everything.

Akane would go home after work every day, not understanding why she was hurting so bad.

Yuki suggested that maybe she fell in love with out realizing it until the relationship had ended. Since she didn't know all of the details, she told Akane that she needed to tell him just how she felt.

She agreed, but continued to avoid Kogami anyway.

It wasn't until she had missed her cycle for the second time over the two months they had been apart that she worried about the possibility of being pregnant. She swallowed her pride and finally took a home test.

She felt her world stop when she saw a positive sign appear on the results.

The next day she had gone to work, she pulled Kogami aside so she could talk to him.

"Is everything okay, Inspector?" He asked. No emotion was behind his words. As if there was nothing he felt for her, after all.

That's what made her lose it.

She crumpled to the floor in tears, causing Kogami to panic and kneel down next to her.

"Is everything okay? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!" She shouted.

"Akane, be quiet, or someone will come and find us."

"Oh, so now I'm Akane? What happened to Inspector Tsunemori, huh?" She snapped. "The moment I show my weakness, that's when you start caring?!"

"I never stopped caring!" He shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Akane stared up at him, her sobs ceasing. She surprised by his actions and the genuine worry she saw on his face.

"Now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I'm so sorry." She cried over and over again.

"Sorry? Akane, what is going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

Kogami stared in shock at the woman in front of him, unable to say anything.

Akane continued to sob until she felt arms wrap around her and lips pressed to her forehead.

"It's okay. We can handle this, Akane."

"I don't want to give it up." She said, tears still flowing from her eyes. "I don't want them to make you go away, either."

"Okay." He nodded. "We'll figure something out."

That night was the New Years party, and they knew that the Chief would be there for a brief time. They decided to tell her together.

Chief Kasei was guarded by the head Inspectors of each division when she arrived at the party.

All Inspectors and Enforcers were there to bring in the new year.

Kogami and Akane nodded to each other and made their way to the older woman.

"No Enforcers are permitted to speak with Chief Kasei." Ginoza said, stopping them.

"Please, Inspector Ginoza." Akane pleaded. "It's about an important matter."

"I'm sorry, Inspector Tsunemori, but that's the rules."

Akane waved him down so she could whisper in his ear.

Ginoza's eyes widened with anger at Kogami. He pushed Akane aside and swung a fist at the Enforcer, who dodged it swiftly.

Akane pushed through the crowd of people that had gathered to protect the Chief and pinned Ginoza down to keep him from taking any more hits at Kogami.

The Chief appeared next to the two Inspectors and demanded to see them in her office.

"Please! Allow Enforcer Kogami to join us." Akane begged. "It's really important."

"Fine." She agreed. "Just stop with this commotion."

When they went to her office, Akane and Kogami came clean to her, leaving out the fact that Ginoza knew about the relationship the whole time.

Kogami was told to remain in his quarters and Akane was put on unpaid leave until they met with her and other PSB officials.

They were interviewed separately.

Akane was expecting them to ask how the relationship started and who was the one to make the first move. She also went in expecting them to make her give up the baby and demoting her to Enforcer for her actions.

"I kissed him first. I was the one who wanted our relationship." Akane admitted. "Enforcer Kogami only did what I told him to. He shouldn't be forced to leave the CID because of my actions."

"That is our decision, Inspector Tsunemori." An old man frowned down at her. "We're here to discuss what took place and what we should do about you and the fetus."

Akane looked down. They only used the word fetus to avoid the fact that it was a living baby that was growing on the inside of her.

"Now, how long has this affair been going on?" Chief Kasei asked.

"Three months."

"Where would these meetings take place?"

"It started in the locker room showers, but progressed to different places in the PSB building." Akane kept her eyes on her lap.

"Were you aware of the consequences of your actions if you were caught?" Ginoza asked, earning a glare from his partner.

"Yes. I was completely aware."

"Why put your job at risk?" A woman asked.

"There's always been something there between Enforcer Kogami and I." Akane smiled to herself. "I guess I broke that separation because I couldn't restrain myself anymore."

"Do you regret your relationship with Enforcer Kogami?"

"Not a single second." The Inspector answered, giving them a determined look.

"If you were told to abort the fetus, how would you react?" The older man asked.

"I would run." Akane said. "I would do everything in my power to make sure that my baby lived."

"Even if that meant your or Kogami Shinya's death?" Ginoza asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Me and Kogami agreed that our child's life is priority."

All of Akane's superiors stared at her, surprised by all of her answers. Her words proved that she was in love with the Enforcer, and that nothing would change that.

"You are free to go, Inspector. We will deliberate judgement, and contact you when we have more information." Chief Kasaei said.

Akane stood and bowed to the board of superiors and left.

She waited for endless hours it felt.

Kogami was going to be interviewed later on that day, then their final judgement would come.

They were called back to Chief Kasei's office later that evening to hear what they had decided.

When she saw him, she knew he hadn't been sleeping well by the look of the bags he had under his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She mouthed to him as they walked in together.

He quickly kissed her forehead and reassured her that they would get through this just fine.

"Inspector Tsunemori. Enforcer Kogami." Chief Kasei was looking at them from her chair. "We have made a decision."

"Even though your relationship is something normally frowned on, you are lucky that you both have high performance scores." She began. "And you're lucky to also have a head Inspector that makes good points."

Kogami and Akane glanced to Ginoza, who was standing next to the Chief.

"We will allow you both to continue as an Inspector and Enforcer of the Criminal Investigations Department."

Akane covered her mouth as she gasped.

"And," She continued. "We will allow you to keep your child and you are permitted to carry on with your romantic relationship if that is your desire."

Tears began to flow, and Akane turned and hugged on to Kogami.

"What is the catch?" The Enforcer narrowed his eyes down at the older woman.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't be allowing this if there wasn't a benefit for the government. What is the catch?"

Chief Kasei smirked. "You are sharp, Enforcer."

"You can continue on as any normal couple, only if you make it public to the PSB office personnel." Ginoza said. "And you have to allow your child and Kogami to be examined by government scientists as the child grows."

"Why?" Akane asked, looking disgusted at the thought of people constantly looking at her baby like some specimen.

"We want to monitor their psycho passes." The Chief explained. "To see what the effect being a new father has on Enforcer Kogami, and to see how the child develops psychologically. Your clear hue has always intrigued me, and I would like to see if your child inherits that as well."

Kogami and Akane looked at each other.

"We have to agree to it." Akane said, giving him a pleading look.

"Fine." Kogami nodded. "I'll do whatever you want."

And he stayed true to those words.

"What are you thinking about?" A groggy voice shook her from her thoughts.

Akane looked up at her lover and gave him a smile.

"I was just thinking about what an amazing father you are going to be."

His cheeks became pink at her words, and he gave her a shy smile.

"Not as good as you will be as a mother."


	9. Chapter 9

Mika kept glancing over to the group that had gathered around Inspector Tsunrmori's desk.

It seemed that now they had told her about her senior colleague's condition, everyone was rubbing it in.

"So, have you and Shinya even thought of names?" Karanomori asked, sitting on Akane's desk.

"Well, not really." Akane shook her head. "We don't know what it is yet, and we've been more preoccupied with other things."

"Like midnight sex?" The analyst chuckled, causing Akane's cheeks to become pink.

"Relax, relax. I'm partially kidding."

"No you weren't." Kunizuka said, flipping a page in her magazine.

"You and Ko are always all over each other when you think no one is looking." Kagari snickered.

"Can we please not talk about my sex life?" Akane asked, covering her face with her hands.

"Yes. Do us all a favor." Mika glared. "Don't any of you have any work you can be doing?"

"Asks the one reading Fifty Shades of Gr-" Mika threw a tape dispenser at Kagari. "Hey!"

"Inspector Shimotsuki, can we please try to refrain from damaging Bureau property?… And Kagari?"

"No promises." The younger Inspector grumbled.

"So, where is Kogami at anyway?"

"Ginoza said he needed to borrow him for the day." Akane shrugged.

It wasn't like Ginoza to take an Enforcer out that often on his days off. She had even heard that he took Masaoka along as well. There was no telling what they were doing. At least she didn't worry about them trying to kill each other like she did with Mika and Kagari.

"So you're sure that little missy isn't expecting a thing?" Masaoka asked as the three men walked through the shopping district.

"I'm pretty sure. I just told her that Gino needed me for something, so she said that she'd be fine with just Shimotsuki and Kagari around."

"I almost refused when I realized who she was left with." Ginoza sighed. "Kagari and Inspector Shimotsuki are always ready to kill each other if the opportunity arises."

"I'm sure Akane will handle it better than I could. The rookie seems to have learned her place, I think."

"So where is this place that you had seen on the net?"

"It should be further down this way." Kogami answered. "It's the only place that makes them by hand anymore."

"You're so old fashioned when it comes down to it, aren't ya Ko?" Masaoka chuckled. "And these kind of things aren't so cheap, either. You really do have it bad for the Inspector."

Kogami rubbed the back of his neck and tried to hide his pink cheeks from Gino and the old man.

Masaoka chuckled. "I'm happy for you two, Ko. Once that little one arrives, it will be like falling for her all over again. When Nobuchika came along, I was amazed that humans have the capability of making such amazing beings." He pat Ginoza on his shoulder. "Definitely takes after his mother."

Ginoza shrugged his father's hand off and got on the other side of Kogami.

"Why did you want him to come?"

"Because you know nothing about women, and frankly neither do I."

The Inspector rolled his eyes. The things he did for his best friend.

—-

"So what kind of design do you have in mind?"

Kogami was looking at a bunch of pictures of the handcrafted jewelry the little shop was famous for.

"I don't feel like she's one to be in to extravagant diamonds." He sighed. "These just don't look like something Akane would wear."

"Well, there is one other option." The old man smiled. "My daughter designs things based on what she knows about the recipient. Would you like something custom?"

"I could live with that." Kogami nodded.

"How much is all of this going to cost anyway?" Ginoza asked, looking at the different displays.

The shop owner pushed a paper with a price on it towards the three men. The Inspector looked at it with his eyes wide.

"Is this why you had your mother transfer that much of your money to me? This is way too much for a little piece of metal!"

Kogami glared at his friend. "I happen to have more in my savings, Gino. I'm not an idiot. Plus, she's going to push a whole living being out of her in a few months. I think I should buy her SOMETHING."

"So this is a gift for a first time mother?" A girl around the age of 16 came out from the back.

"Yes." Kogami nodded.

"This is my daughter, Masako." The old man introduced the young girl.

"Hello." She said with a bow. "I will do my best to make you happy with my design."

"Great." Kogami smiled. "So, where do we start?"

"What is her skin like?"

"Her skin?"

"Is it soft? Rough? Fair? Tan?" She asked, taking out a tablet.

Kogami had a panicked expression as he tried to think about her skin. Her hands were sometimes rough from handling the Dominators, but other than that…

"Soft and fair." Masaoka answered for him.

Kogami and Ginoza turned around and gave the older Enforcer a look.

"Am I wrong?"

"I guess not…"

"Does she have cooler undertones or warmer?"

Kogami looked at her in confusion. What in the hell were undertones?

"Warm." Ginoza answered.

"Do both of you really know more about her body than I do?" He asked, getting embarrassed and frustrated.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" The girl asked, moving along the conversation.

"It's been seven months since she came to the Bureau."

"What are some significant personality traits you can think of?"

"She's a very strong and smart woman." Kogami smirked, thinking of the things he loved about Akane. "She's a brilliant detective. Always puts others before herself. A gentle person when it comes down to it."

—-

"I swear! If you two don't stop, I will kick both of your asses!" Akane was stuck between Kagari and Mika, who were trying to reach around the Inspector to get to each other.

"He's like a child! How do you allow him to work with you?!"

"Me? What about you?!" Kagari shouted. "You're the one who tried to get me and Ko sent away for no real reason!"

"You are so annoying!"

"Hello pot, my name is kettle! I am black, what color are you?!"

"Oh, just like your hue, huh?"

"Don't you go there!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Akane yelled.

"She/He started it!"

—-

Akane drug herself up the stairs to her apartment. She was already planning to have a long hot shower and go to bed early. She didn't understand how her hue still managed to stay powder blue after the day she had.

Kogami had said that he was going to stay at the Bureau because the project that Ginoza had him and Masaoka working on was going to make him be up late.

She reached to put her hand on the doorknob, but the door suddenly opened.

Ginoza walked out, looked at Akane and straitened his tie nervously and cleared his throat.

"Have a good night." He said and quickly walked away, leaving her staring after him.

What in the hell was he doing in her apartment?

She brushed it off and went inside. That definitely wasn't the strangest thing that had happened that day.

The holo decor was turned on to a Victorian hotel setting when she walked in, the lights dimmed low.

She looked down on the ground and gasped when she saw orchid petals scattered on the ground.

The table had two places set with candles lit in the center and she could smell something that was obviously too heavenly for Candy to have cooked.

"Welcome home, Inspector."

Akane covered her mouth when she saw Kogami standing in the doorway of the kitchen with an apron over his white button down shirt and slacks he normally wore for work.

"You're home earlier than I thought you would be."

"Kogami, what is all of this?" She asked, finding her words.

"You know, in all of the amount of time that we have known each other, we haven't had a proper first date."

"This is so out of order." Akane laughed. "But it's so… Us."

Kogami gave her a smile. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll be finished soon."

Akane sat at the table and Kogami came back a few minutes later with a glass of grape juice.

"This is as classy as it can get." He chuckled.

"Gotta love being pregnant." She sarcastically said, taking the glass.

"Like you said. Completely out of order."

He kissed the top of her head and went back to her kitchen to finish cooking and left her there to relax.

This was something new to her. She never thought of Kogami Shinya as a romantic. They had just jumped straight in to sex and got pregnant within the first few months they knew each other, and with their jobs and his restrictions as an Enforcer, they really didn't have a lot of time for romance.

Kogami came out of the kitchen with two plates of food and sat then on the table.

"This looks amazing."

"Good. Kagari helped me with the recipe. I've been working on it in secret for days."

He sat across from her and smiled. "Let's dig in."

They started to eat— well Akane did, anyway. Kogami played with his food nervously, trying to think of something he could say to her.

"So… How was work today?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Akane groaned. "Working with Mika and Kagari together was a nightmare."

"Right. Sorry that I had to leave you alone with them."

She gave him a shy smile. "This makes up for it."

"Good." He smirked. He reached in his pocket without her seeing, hoping that this was a good opening for him to do his main objective. He panicked when he didn't feel the ring he had gotten her earlier that day.

His eyes widened when the thought crossed his mind that he might have gotten it mixed in with their food.

"Wait. Stop eating." He quickly started digging through his food with his hands. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

When he didn't find it, he began going through her food, getting it all over the both of them in the process.

"Shinya! What are you doing?!"

Akane looked down at her lap, that was now covered in noodles. She was enjoying that dinner, too!

"You didn't eat it, did you?!" He ran around to her side of the table and tried to force her mouth open.

She pushed him away and rubbed her jaw. "What is going on?"

"I'll be right back." He quickly ran out of the room and back in to the kitchen.

Akane flinched when she heard the sound of a breaking dish.

She rested her hand on her stomach and looked down at it in defeat. "Your father has gone insane."

A few moments later, Kogami came back in the room.

"Now are you going to tell me what is going on?" The Inspector folded her arms, showing how upset she was that her dinner was now everywhere else but their plates.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said, kneeling next to her chair and holding her hand. "This isn't how it was supposed to go tonight."

"I would hope not." She said, looking completely unamused. "Start explaining. Now."

"Ginoza agreed to take me to buy you something today, and the old man came along because he is better at this whole being in love thing than we are." Kogami began. "So, we went and got it, and came back after taking Masaoka to the Bureau, so I could set up this perfect dinner."

"Uhuh…?"

"I have been doing a lot of thinking lately…" He said, looking down at their intertwined hands. "What we have… What we are… It's not fair to you, Akane."

"What do you mean?"

He looked in her eyes with a serious expression. "I'm not allowed to marry you. It's not fair because I look at the incredible woman you are and how you are carrying my child, but I can't ever make you mine."

"We talked about this." Akane said, stroking the side of his face and smiling. "I understand our circumstances perfectly, and we don't have to get married. I'm yours, either way, and this baby proves it."

Kogami gave her a smirk. "But that won't stop anyone from trying to hit on you when I'm not around, which is why I got you this."

He took his free hand and reached in his pocket and pulled out the box that the ring had been in the whole time.

"Tsunemori Akane, stay by my side."

Akane covered her mouth in shock at his words. She knew that doing something so vulnerable like this was hard for him to do. He wasn't like this with anyone.

"Okay." She nodded. "I will."

He quickly put the ring on her and kissed her, causing her stomach to flutter and her face to become hot.

She knew that she was madly in love with him. Marriage or not.

Kogami pulled back and frowned at their dirty clothing.

"Well, that work was all a waste." He sighed.

"I was enjoying it, too." Akane pouted.

"I was afraid you were going to choke. I'm sorry." He said, standing to his feet and pulling her with him.

He started to unbutton her shirt.

"S-Shinya, what are you doing?"

He removed her shirt and kissed one of her exposed shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe we should take a shower and clean off?"

Kogami smirked down at her. "I like that idea."

—-

The next day at work, Akane was sitting at her desk doing reports.

Kogami and Kagari had gone to the break room for coffee, which left her and her partner alone.

Akane turned from her computer and admired the ring on her left hand. She wasn't one to normally gush over something like this, but it was a gift from Kogami. She was proud of it.

It was simple, but still beautiful.

"Why do you have that dumb look on your face?"

Akane looked up to see Mika in front of her desk with her hands on her hips.

"He seriously got you a ring?" She snickered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just find it sad that you really think that a piece of expensive metal will change the fact that no one will ever acknowledge you as a normal couple." The young Inspector shrugged. "Try all you want, but that kid is going to be an outcast of society because of you two. You realize that, right?"

Akane looked down. She had a point.

"I'm sorry, but you're an Inspector and he's an Enforcer. Nothing good will ever come out of this. You can't keep playing house forever."

There was an alert of an area stress level warning, so they had to leave before Akane could say something.

Mika's words hurt.

The Inspector shook her head fast.

She shouldn't be this upset over something so trivial.

But… Was this really just them pretending that it could work out between them?


	10. Chapter 10

"You can't keep playing house forever."

Those words kept echoing in Akane's head.

She laid in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had been sleeping alone a majority of the time since then, making up excuses to go home early and not being able to stay at the Bureau.

She knew it probably made Kogami worry, but she desperately needed to sort things out on her own. It was probably the hormones that made her cry every time she thought of what her partner had said, but the fact was that it would be hanging over her head even if she wasn't pregnant.

The Inspector took a deep breath and ran her hand over her abdomen that was now poking out a few more centimeters, showing that she was pregnant and not just a little pudgy in the stomach anymore. She closed her eyes and stared to imagine her baby. Their baby.

She imagined it looking like a mini Kogami, sometimes even a little girl that was just like herself.

She thought of how her and Kogami would make it work. They would probably keep switching between staying in the apartment and going to the Bureau every other night. Maybe Akane and the baby would move in to the Bureau completely, so that they wouldn't have to put that confusion on the child.

She began to think of when the child would start school, and how she would most likely have to walk them there some days by herself. She imagined the cruel things some kids would have to say about her and Kogami, and how the child would probably come home crying.

And it would truly be their fault.

She put her hands to her eyes when she realized she was crying again. Akane hated showing weakness like this. Mika had no clue what she was talking about. She didn't understand their life.

Then again… No one would.

Not even Ginoza, who they had designated the godfather of the baby.

She knew that it was time to face the facts and swallow her pride. She needed to talk to Kogami.

—-

Kogami laid in his bed, staring at the empty spot next to him. He wasn't sleeping as easy now that she had started going home at night more often.

He couldn't help but wonder if it was something he did to make her upset. She had been avoiding him completely, it seemed.

Yesterday, he had pulled her in a closet and made a move on her, but she declined and said that they needed to get back to work. She had never done that before.

He even asked her to stay last night, but she turned him down again, saying that she was going home early because she wasn't feeling well. Normally, she would have just said that she was going to rest in his quarters and wait for his shift to finish.

A thought crossed his mind that maybe there was something wrong with the baby, but she didn't want to tell him.

He swallowed hard.

Could she be miscarrying?

He sat up fast and put his hand to his head.

There was no possible way of that happening, was there? Her doctor had told them that they were both really strong and he even gave her the shot that had been developed for all women to take to almost completely do away with the possibility of miscarrying.

That was it.

He needed to swallow his pride and talk to her. He needed her to let him in a little.

—-

Akane walked in to Kogami's quarters in the early afternoon. Since it was both of their days off, she wasn't completely sure what he would be doing.

She smelled cigarette smoke when she came in, signaling her that he was awake.

The light was on in his room.

She opened the door and saw him on his bed, shirtless and reading a book as he smoked. It was such an attractive sight to her.

He looked up, surprised to see her.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile as he put the book down in his lap. "I was beginning to think you were angry with me."

Akane shook her head. "We need to talk."

"Uh oh. Don't like the sound of that." He said, putting his cigarette out. "What's going on?"

"I've done some serious thinking, and I can't act like everything is going to be okay."

"What do you mean?" He stood up and walked to her. "Is it the baby? Is something wrong?"

"No, the baby is fine." Akane looked away from him. "It's us, Kogami."

"What about us?" He asked.

"We can't keep playing pretend…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Shinya… I just can't take this ring."

She took the ring he gave her off and gave it back to him.

"Akane, no." He shook his head. "What are you doing? Are we at least going to talk this out?"

"We can't get around the fact that I'm an Inspector and you are an Enforcer. We can't pretend that everything is going to be okay when this child comes in to this world." Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"This isn't you." He reached to wipe her tears, but she maneuvered from his touch.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly ran out of his room, leaving him standing there in shock.

He stared after her, knowing that he needed to give her space.

What had gotten in to her? This wasn't the Akane he knew.

Those words were things that he thought they had got past. They knew that they would have to raise their child differently. There was no pretending involved.

He sighed and looked down at the silver band in his hand.

He would make her realize how much he really loved her.

—-

The next day that they were supposed to work, Akane didn't show.

"Where is Inspector Tsunemori?" Kagari asked when he came in to relieve Kunizuka.

"She called in sick." Ginoza answered, putting on his coat. "Inspector Shimotsuki will lead Division One. There better not be another incident like last time."

"Yes sir." Mika bowed to Ginoza out of respect. "I will keep them in line."

"It's not them that I was referring to." He said, looking at her coldly.

Mika swallowed hard and went to her desk.

"Call me if anything serious comes up. I mean it." The Inspector told Kogami as he left.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I will."

And it seemed to go like that for the next three days.

Akane kept calling in with no explanation, except to say that she was sick.

She wouldn't call him or answer his calls when he tried to contact her. It was beginning to make him upset.

He sighed and gave up trying to call her again.

"When is she going to be back?" Kagari groaned. "If I have to take any more of Inspector Bitchiness, I'm gonna lose it."

"I can hear you." Mika glared to the Enforcer.

"I just don't get it." Kogami sighed. "She starts spouting this nonsense of us playing pretend and the next thing I know she stops talking to me completely."

"Oh please." Mika snorted from her seat. "You can't believe that you really love her."

"That's none of your business now, is it, Inspector?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're an Enforcer and she's an Inspector. You can't pretend it would ever work out between you two."

Kogami stood up fast and gripped the edge of his desk. "You got to her, didn't you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mika rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb! Those are the exact words she told me when she gave me her ring back!"

The Inspector shrunk back in her chair when she saw the look in his eyes. He was truly angry with her.

"Damn, you did it now." Kagari snickered.

"So what if I talked with her?" Mika snapped. "It's not like she wouldn't have figured it out later on."

Kogami stepped to her desk, his fists balled up at his sides. "What gives you the right?"

"Huh?" She backed her chair up against the wall. "What do you mean?"

"You had no right to stick your nose in MY family's business!"

"Family?"

"That's what we are." Kogami growled. "Me, Akane and our child. We are making it work. We don't have to fit the mold of Sibyl's society because we are making our own."

"What's going on here?"

The three people in the room turned to the doorway and saw Inspector Tsunemori standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Inspector Tsunemori?"

Kogami turned and walked to her and dragged her out of the room.

"Let go." She pulled her arm away when they got in to the utility closet across the hall.

He grabbed her again and pulled her in a kiss.

He was shocked when he felt her slap his cheek.

"Y-you idiot!" She yelled.

"No, you're the idiot!" He yelled back, pulling her against him. "Akane, why would you let Shimotsuki's words get to you?"

Akane looked up at him with wide eyes. "Shinya, you're…"

"I love you too damn much to let you go." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her.

"But…"

"There are no buts about it. I'm all in." He leaned down and kissed her again. "I have been all in since the beginning, Akane."

She covered her mouth and began to sob. "I'm sorry." She hiccuped. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry." He embraced her and let her cry in to his suit.

After a few moments, Akane was able to calm down.

"Can I ask you something?" She sniffed.

"Anything."

"Even though these hormones make me seem like a big baby and may get to my head from time to time… Will you still let me stay by your side?"

The Enforcer smirked. "What kind of dumb question is that?"

"It was lame." She hung her head.

"I'm kidding." Kogami chuckled and lifted her chin so she could look at him in the eyes.

"Inspector Tsunemori Akane, it would be my honor to stay by your side."

—-

Akane came back in to the division office after making herself look decent. She had a stronger air of authority about her, making the atmosphere so much lighter.

"Yeah! Our Inspector Badassemori is back!" Kagari smirked when he saw her enter.

"Sorry that I have been gone." Akane apologized. "I wasn't myself the last few days. My hormones are pretty terrible when it comes down to it."

"You and the Enforcer seriously made up, didn't you?" Mika wrinkled her nose.

"You know what? We did." She crossed her arms and walked over to Mika's desk. "Is that such a terrible problem?"

"Not for me." The young Inspector rolled her eyes.

"This might come to you as a shock, Inspector Shimotsuki, but Enforcer Kogami and I have been getting along more than fine with our personal relationship throughout my whole time here at the Bureau."

"And?"

"And, if it weren't for that relationship, you most likely would not have been assigned to work in Division One."

"So?"

Akane put her palms on Mika's desk and leaned forward, looking her in the eyes.

"If it were any other division you were assigned to, I promise that you would have been treated with less patience. You most likely would have been fired within ten days. Inspector Ginoza and I have been going easy on you, but now that my leave date is approaching, that is going to come to a stop. Is that clear?"

Mika swallowed hard when she saw how serious her fellow Inspector was and nodded her head slowly.

"Good." She smirked. "Now forget everything you learned in the Academy, because we do things differently here."

—-

(A/N:)  
This is the official end to this fic. Thank you to the ones who have stuck with me during these 10 chapters. A major thank you to my friend, who has helped me so much with the writing process.  
I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the other fics I will be working on.

(There will also be one shots that will sort of be tied in with this series later on as they come to me.)


End file.
